


Sleepover (songfic)

by gay_pasta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aww, F/F, Fluff, Song: Sleepover (Hayley Kiyoko), Songfic, sleepover, they are in love, tiny bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pasta/pseuds/gay_pasta
Summary: man,,,fluffy songfic
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sleepover (songfic)

I don’t wanna talk about it, I don’t wanna think about it, I’m just feeling low, feeling low  
Even when you’re next to me, it’s not the way I’m picturing   
I’m just feeling low, feeling low

Puffy looked at the girl lying next to her, blonde hair circling her head like a halo. Niki gave her a soft smile, poking her shoulder gently. “Hey,” she whispered. Puffy smiled back, a bit nervously. “Hey,” was murmured breathlessly. Puffy’s hand rested near Niki’s, hesitant barrier between them.

You wanna be friends forever, I can think of something better  
I’m just feeling low, feeling low  
Sleeping here right next to me, but will you ever mess with me, no

They lay so close, almost holding each other. Warmth was huddled between them, the lights of the city and the moon splashing through the curtains and onto their forms. Niki looked like stone, a statue, perfectly carved. 

But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah  
At least I got you in my head  
In my head  
Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah  
At least I got you in my head, in my head  
In my head  
In my head

Barely even friends, anymore, so close to that line. Maybe both of them knew, chose not to bring it up. Or maybe it was all in Puffy’s head. Maybe she wasn’t as close as she thought. The pink that dusted Niki’s cheeks was merely for the flowers, the sun. Not for her. 

Always there to brush your hair, help you pick out what to wear  
I just feel alone, feel alone  
You will never understand  
Even when you hold my hand  
I just feel alone, feel alone

Puffy was just her friend. She mattered to Niki, maybe, but never how she wanted. She wanted more, wanted more, wanted more. Puffy could not have more, no matter how much she wanted it. She was forever stuck where she was. Close to her, pressing against her, but not close enough.

I don’t wanna talk about it, I don’t wanna think about it  
I just feel alone, feel alone  
Even when you’re next to me, it’s not the way I’m picturing  
I just feel alone, feel alone

Niki held Puffy’s cheek, turning her head. Her eyes held a soft concern. “Are you alright?” Puffy bit her lip, eyes drifting away from Niki’s gaze. The feeling of Niki’s soft hand on her face made her face tint slightly redder. “I-yeah. I’m alright,” She smiled shakily at Niki.

But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah  
At least I got you in my head  
In my head  
Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah  
At least I got you in my head, in my head  
In my head  
In my head

The taller girl didn’t seem convinced. Puffy looked away more vigorously, eyes trailing to the drapes where the light dripped in. Niki seemed to feel her looking away, and slid a bit closer, other hand being moved closer to Puffy’s under the covers. Puffy felt warm fingertips pressing against her own icy fingers.

Come on, let's sleep in my bed  
Can I just be in my head with you?  
Come on, let's sleep in my bed  
Can I just be in my head with you?

Niki’s fingers fully lay over Puffy’s, soft skin gently pressing against her knuckles. Puffy let her eyes move back to Niki’s face. Their eyes met, and Puffy’s lips curled subtly upwards. Pink, like stardust, lay over Niki’s cheeks. And maybe, just maybe, this was for her. Maybe she was something.

And it breaks my heart, yeah it breaks my heart  
I do this every single time, every time…

She hoped this was for her, only one time. Even once, for those eyes and that emotion to be created by her. If Puffy could have anything in the world in that moment, it would be for that girl to whisper in her ear how she loved her, press soft, colored lips against her own. 

But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah  
At least I got you in my head  
In my head  
Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah  
At least I got you in my head  
In my head

Niki’s face drew nearer. She looked into Puffy’s eyes, anxiously awaiting a denial, a rejection. Puffy looked back at her, silently granting permission. Niki’s mouth pressed against Puffy’s chapped, slightly red lips. Puffy smiled into the kiss, and her hand slipped to Niki’s waist. Niki pressed her hand into Puffy’s fluffy hair, tangling into it. They pulled closer, and when they broke apart, Niki’s eyes sparkled. “Hi,” she grinned. Puffy breathed out. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.” Niki giggled. “If it’s as long as I have, then wow.” They pressed their foreheads together, content to be in each other's arms, under the covers. Maybe Puffy did get the looks of love for herself, after all. 

Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah  
At least I got you in my head  
In my head   
In my head


End file.
